Simply Complicated
by Broko-Lee
Summary: School is bringing them toghether...but this school can also get them apart...Rules,students,life,campus and dreams...all in all,is simply complicated
1. Chapter 1

Simply Complicated

Chapter I

Summary:

A new high school, they are finally seniors so they choose a new school that will allow them to go to college in the same place. Viridian – High-school – College.

My dad thought that is will be better if I took high-school and college on the same place so I won't have to adjust to a new place next year, and so, I'll be more comfortable.

And since my dad has such good friends, they decided that all their sons will go to the same school thinking that this will make bonds between us much stronger.

I already knew the guys.

1) Naruto Uzumaki (18)is one of the most obnoxious creature I've ever met. Blond hair, blue eyes , annoying and stupid. He is also very slow when it comes to actually using his brain but he did unexpectedly well on school. He says stupid things all the time but you realize that he knew exactly what he meant…Dobe.

2) Kiba Inuzuka (18) is always ready for a party, for a bang, for a drink, for a make out session. He has brown hair and eyes and just a look at him and you can spot him as a playboy…all in all, the guy was ok…not as annoying as dobe and if he doesn't bother me, than I really don't care.

3) Gaara Sabaku (19) is what you would call a quiet guy. Not that I talk much… let's say we have the same amount of letters per day. He has red hair and green eyes. Not very much to say about him. Not trouble-maker so a 'ok' guy on my book. Although some people may not admit because even if he does not show it, he has a short temper.

4) Neji Hyuuga (19) is some sort of unreadable guy. You can never know what he wants, says or understand what he does. He has long brown hair and white-purplish eyes. Also quiet and dismissive, but not bothering me so he is ok.

5) Sai Kawai - which he really isn't - (18)he is a clueless and very straight-forward kind of guy. Well not much to say about him. Black hair and eyes. That's how much I can tell from the short while I knew him.

And I am Sasuke Uchiha, 18 years old, black hair, black eyes. I will stick to just describing the way I look. You will have to see for the rest. All I can tell you is that I am a quiet guy, I enjoy silence and…well…silence…

Actually, no, not really. I enjoy parties but I can't stand fangirls so that defeats the purpose.

I've heard a lot about Viridian High. People say that is the best high-school and not mainly because of the good teachers or the students with big grades but mostly because of the parties that are thrown there every weekend, the hottest guys and girls, the best living condition, since we have to live there, on campus and the wildest place ever known. Drugs, alcohol, sex. Everywhere. Is like they don't have rules. And from what I've heard they really don't. The little rules they have are made by students and you have to fallow them if you want to last there. They really have a great campus and living conditions, so you have to deserve them. There are no scholarship people because silly people who want only study, don't really find their place at this high school but sometimes, the students from the top, very loaded, take under their care one or more persons to help them out, rich or poor, mostly serious people who came to study but also have some fun. So now, for the rules in the brochure. Ten rules. Simple. Rules chosen by the leaders of the campus. Not the teachers. Not the principal. The students.

Viridian Campus Rules.

-The rules are applied for everyone that lives in campus, but also for the students that live outside, although their number is estimated from 10 to bellow.-

In Viridian, we only deal with intelligent people who want more for them and the others, that want to study but also live a real life. So we only accept people that fit the profile present in the brochure and Viridian site.

This is our home. No disrespect for the work others do here or for the workers that keep the campus in order and tend to our needs.

You must, in a period of maximum 2 months from arriving in campus-side, determinate your social status in one of the classes and make new friends or you will be expulsed from campus.

Any problem you have with someone can be resolved better than with a fight. Viridian is supervised so you have to report any problem to the VTS. (Viridian Top Students)

No trouble in couples:

*The students that have a relationship with someone in campus must wear a red bracelet all the time.

*The students that have a relationship with someone outside campus, must wear a blue bracelet.

*The students that are looking for a relationship must wear a white bracelet.

*The students that are closed on dating or even flirting must wear black bracelet.

*The students that consider flirting but no serious relationship must wear an orange bracelet.

*The students that are looking for affairs, meaning plain sex, must be outside couple and have to wear a yellow bracelet.

*The students who are interested in the same sex as theirs, lesbians, gays have to wear purple, combined with other color from the others points.(example: Red and Purple- homosexual in relationship with someone on campus) and the bisexual, to be recognized, will wear a pink bracelet, combined as well with another color to determinate their status.

6. Sex is not allowed on the hallways, entries of the bathroom, restrooms, classrooms, infirmary or the campus park.

7. Those caught trying to break the rules even the ones that you may find funny or not serious, or you take as a joke, will be expulsed from campus.

8. Parties in campus don't have to be on the same night(two parties on the same night), so there will not be any problem.

9. At the parties, you don't need an invitation. Everyone is allowed to come. If the one who throws the party has a problem with someone, the said problem will be solved with the help of VTS.

10. Life doesn't last forever so in the time we have, we have to live and do it right. That is why here, at Viridian, you are allowed mostly anything. Drugs, alcohol, sex of all natures, anything. We wish you, future students of Viridian, good luck and a nice experience. The last rule is: HAVE FUN.


	2. Chapter 2

Simply Complicated

Chapter II

We met in front of the main gate of the campus. It was quiet and calm. Or so we thought. We all knew what kind of school it was so we were sure that this was just an appearance.

I was there first. Then arrived Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Gaara and Sai. I forgot to mention that my brother is going to the same school this year, but he is older, 20, to be more exact. He looks just like me (or so people say because I don't see anything that looks at least familiar on us) he has black hair and black eyes, he is a few inches taller than me and he has longer hair tied in a low ponytail.

The gates look impressive, I have to agree with that but I will have to see for the rest of it. The main building, where the principal has his office, is painted viridian green, and has a white, metal door. The rest of the campus, that was presented to us by the assistant of the principal, Shizune, was nice looking, neat, clean, and it looked just like a real town, they even call it , Jade Town. Jade from another shade of green. Those people are obsessed with the color green. The principal, Tsunade, greeted us formally and very well considering that she was half drunk while trying to explain the way that the dorms are assigned.

When I got to the house I will live in for the next years, I realized that it was more of a penthouse, huge, and decorated in pale and dark colors, just like I like it. Cobalt blue sheets, black furniture, white walls, dark brown floor. All in all, it looked great. It felt like I was there to pick the things up when they decorated. The place had a huge bedroom, a big bathroom and the living-room was amazingly large, with two couches of black leather, a bar, a flat screen TV that was almost half-a-wall. A coffee-table in between the couches, and the bar, made a closure, so behind it, is the kitchen, with a fridge, a table, some drawers, a micro-waver, and some other stuff. Inside my room was another glass door that leads to my dressing room, where all my clothes were settled. The bedroom was nice and simple, a big bed, a painting on the wall above my head and two nightstands on each side of the bed, and on the sides of the room, there were some sort of tables, with drawers, with a big mirror on it, up to the sealing, were I was supposed to keep anything from hair products and perfume, to books and the laptop. The place is a god damn heaven.


End file.
